


Aqua's Dick of Darkness

by nowherenothing



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Corruption, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Rape, Transformation, mind_break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenothing/pseuds/nowherenothing
Summary: Vanitas is wondering about paths to the dark other than the traditional Door to Darkness and meets Aqua, a newly minted Keyblade master and perfect victim to corrupt and transform into a heartless futa monster.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. 0.2

Vanitas knew that his master was an expert in the darkness, he owed his existence to Xehanort's expertise in that area, but he had started to suspect that Xehanort's ideas about what turned people to the dark were a bit too lofty. Power, loss and son could get the job done but there were simple areas that didn't seem to be considered. 

The dark boy had expected to be bored coming to the Land of Departure for a mastery exam as part of his master's many, many schemes but he watched a pupil named 'Aqua' with interest. The way her developing boobs jiggled and strained against the straps crossing her chest, seeing that awoke feelings that he knew were dark. Also, Aqua seemed to like doing cartwheels almost as much as she liked tight clothing, clothes which showed off the jiggle of her ass and a faint outline of her cunt to Vanitas with every cartwheel. 

Things got extra interesting at the end of the exam. He hadn't looked much at 'Terra' but apparently Aqua's sparring partner had shown signs of darkness. The look of sadness and confusion on the girl's face gave him an idea. Perhaps to satisfy himself and test his theories he wouldn't need to attack this person, who frustratingly seemed both well-covered and to be wearing very little in her tight outfit. 

* * *

  


Aqua walked slowly back to her room, excited by her new role as master but troubled by Terra's failure and her mission to watch over him. Not to mention her mission of locating Master Xehanort and defeating the Unversed. She sighed and said softly to herself 'What am I going to do?' 

'About what?' said a voice close to her ear, she flinched and turned. 

  
It was the young master (?) who had watched her so intently during the exam and had seemed particularly intrigued by her cartwheels. Probably she had done more than were strictly necessary, Aqua thought, but a master seeing she was very aerobatic had to be a plus. 

'About your friend?' Aqua nodded in reply, confused, he wore a mask but she could hear the sneer in his voice.   


'He isn't going to cut it' Aqua glared at him 'not with all that darkness'   


'With respect, it was a small amount and I'm going to make sure it doesn't last long' she replied curtly.   


'Uh-huh?' Vanitas was smiling under his mask, this was perfect 'Well I was taught by Master Xehanort, he's the expert in this stuff and I know it can't be destroyed just like that'.   


'I'll work very hard and do whatever it takes' said Aqua, a note of pleading entering in her voice.   


'You've never had a major struggle with darkness in your heart, have you?' he asked, she shook her head no 'Any major problems with it period?' no again 'Well how can your friend lose that darkness if you have no experience, were you planning on rocking up with your Keyblade and carving it out of his heart?' Aqua took a step back, embarrassed to say her plan had mostly involved big hugs and friendship charms. 

  
'Aww don't look sad, remember I was taught by Xehanort? well I can teach you about the dark too'. 

  
'Oh, thank you, thank you so much!' her worries seemed to be solved. 

  
'But it's not something any dope can learn just by listening, you need to learn by doing' 

  
'How so?' 

  
'I'm going to put a little bit of that mean old darkness in you and you're going to stamp it out'. 

  
'I can't let you do that!' she raised her voice, almost summoning her Keyblade. 

  
'Your friend is done for if you don't do everything you can to help him, especially so if you know nothing about how to help him'. 

  
'But what if I can't stamp it out?' pleading again. 

  
'Then you CAN'T help your friend' Aqua paused for a long time, so long that Vanitas started to get a little bored of openly staring at her chest under his mask. 

  
Eventually whispering 'Alright, do it'. 

* * *

Aqua's strange saviour had insisted on implanting this scrap of darkness somewhere private, and then insisted on doing it in her bedroom when she had suggested somewhere else. She didn't mind, someone being impressed by her bedroom would be a nice pick-me-up. 

  
Fuck, Vanitas thought when he saw the room. Seeing the edgy posters and slutty clothing that wasn't there, not to mention a row of the exact same outfit in a wardrobe. He turned to see Aqua's beaming face, that seemed to say wow I'm clean. Better use an extra dose to make sure with this frigid bitch, Vanitas thought. Probably no ideal way to ease into this, he also thought, best to just go for it. 

  
'Pull down your shorts and panties so I can do it'. 

  
'What? why? it makes sense to do it here?' Aqua's smile vanished and she pointed at her chest, she had been worried about the possibility of this boy touching her breasts, him doing it down there was another level. 

  
'Idiot, do you think it's safe to plant darkness directly into your heart?' 

  
'Then do it on my arm' 

  
'No good, it needs to be on the main part of your body but far enough from your heart and mind, this spot is perfect' Aqua recoiled from his pointing finger so close to her special place. 

  
'But I've never...' I've never shown that place to a boy and I'd hoped the first would at least be someone I don't find creepy, she finished in her head. 

  
'Not going to repeat myself, help your friend or don't' Vanitas knew he was pushing it, but the mark would need a prime spot next to this cunt's cunt in order to take root and use her sexual desire to snuff out her light. There was bound to be some sexual desire, even though this one probably blushed looking at her own tight little body, and he could hardly imagine her ever touching herself under those pristine sheets and cumming all over them. 

  
'Fine... fine' Aqua said, forever putting her friends first. She pulled her shorts and panties around her knees in one motion, giving a shiver in cold and disgust, feeling the cool air and the masked boy's gaze on her virgin slit. Face burning red and with her eyes welling up, she wondered at why that was, why did showing this place that she hardly thought about feel so intimate compared to letting him touch her heart? but there was no reasoning around the violation and loss she felt now with eyes on her peach fuzz'd cunny. 

  
Vanitas knelt down, sorry that his mask prevented Aqua from feeling his breath on her cunt but deciding to not take it off. He summoned his Keyblade and was rewarded with another flinch, a dark beam shot out of the end, leaving a sigil on Aqua's crotch designed to warp the heart, mind and body. 

To Aqua's surprise it didn't hurt, it felt warm and syrupy, extending under her skin to give a pleasing warmth in her belly. She was so surprised she looked again to confirm it had happened, but there indeed were dark lines making some sort of design on her lower torso. The design appeared to be almost like a heart but off somehow, it was top heavy and too long at the bottom. 

  
'Is this right?' she asked 'It really doesn't feel the way I expected it to, it's sort of... cosy'. 

  
'Haven't you learned about manifesting inner light to ward off the darkness?' she nodded 'Well I guess you've got a strong heart that's doing the work for you, just don't resist what it's doing and you'll be okay' Vanitas wasn't trying that hard to make sense anymore with an oh so gullible victim. 

  
Aqua swelled with pride, that explanation generally followed what she had learned and she was out of her depth, wishing for guidance. Besides she had seen and spoken to sad and angry people struggling with inner darkness, this was enjoyable. 

‘What did you mean by resist what it's doing?' she asked, forgetting herself and awaiting further instruction so still standing pale and toned with her shorts around her knees. 

'What I said. Your heart is fortifying for the coming attack, help it pump you up with light. Connecting to friends' hearts is a great source of light, try remembering some touchy-feely moments with that Terra guy you're saving' he put his hand on the lines near her cunt, hoping she wouldn't question the vague pretence he was doing something important and allow him to feel her up a little. 

She went stiff, again becoming aware of her bared pussy 'It will seek out your weak points and exploit them, you need all the help you can get but defeat it and your problems are over'. 

  
Aqua narrowed her eyes and tried to picture tender instances with her two best friends, to help beat off the coming darkness and her reservations. The memories came easily, in fact she felt love for her friends welling up and became a fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Her friends were her power, this love she felt for them would blossom into a powerful ward against the darkness. Terra would make it, with his own strength and hers. A particular memory stuck out, a time when he had hugged her, a memory of the strength in his arms that had made her feel safe then and confident now. She experienced a brief twinge of something lower than her belly at this. 

  
Oddly that hand pressing so near her secret place seemed to help this flood of memories, maybe it was a spell he was casting but suddenly she was less uncomfortable with this hand stroking her flesh. 

Vanitas noted the almost imperceptible twitch that her slit gave over that one moment, this was definitely fertile ground. The runes tattooed onto Aqua started to shift and come to life with her burgeoning sex drive, he regretfully ordered her to cover up and set off so hopefully she wouldn't notice. 

  
Aqua, cursing herself that she had up till now been so uninterested in studying the area between her bellybutton and mid thighs that was now so important, set off. She'd be ready for the darkness with her friends in her heart she told herself. 


	2. Birth by Fap

With a flash of light, she landed on flowery green fields with a forest and castle nearby. 

Yet another mission had gotten piled on, Ventus had chased after Terra and Aqua had been told to bring him back. She wanted so much to help her friends and for them be all together, close again. The fluttering in her belly had persisted completely through her journey and the mental image of being close to her friends, giving them big hugs made it deepen. Deciding that she was sufficiently basking in her friend's shared light via memories of them and very safe, the Keyblade master started walking. 

* * *

Sometime later as she walked, Aqua remembered an unusual memory amongst the wholesome bunch, when she had mixed up the shower schedule and seen Terra's... penis. The moment he had turned and the heft of it slapping his inner thigh had made his muscles ripple played in slow motion. This caused her fluttering feeling to pulse with heat, and this pulse dipped below her belly just like that odd twinge. 

Puzzlingly, to her, it continued to develop. In spite of trying, she couldn't banish that memory and new, similar ones popped up. A time when they had been wrestling and he had pinned her, she felt the size and warmth of Terra's penis through his clothes. An occasion he had accidentally cupped her breast and caused a similarly puzzling thrill in her nipples. If I've experienced this before then it's likely not darkness, Aqua declared to herself and I've been instructed friends are a famous source of light. 

The heat became more sustained and began to settle lower while the lines shifted under her clothes. It was so nice, too nice even, it was preventing her from focusing and she didn't think she could speak to anyone with the amount it was making her blush for whatever reason. 

Eraqus generally opposed sexual education, that wasn't how Keyblade wielders made the next generation anyway and the whole business was messy in his opinion, so the less said the better. Cold showers for the boys and not mentioning it to the girls generally seemed to work so that was the policy. Leaving Aqua wide open to what she was being tantalized with, with no sense of danger or understanding to speak of. 

The outer parts of the emblem continued to shift downwards and expand under her clothes, feeding on her desire and creating more. Much as she tried to ignore this oddness it just kept getting extra difficult as the warmth took on a new quality, a wet feeling. She didn't know a great deal about that place other than it was shameful so this sticky drippy feeling was a real mystery, she knew she hadn't wet herself. Worry that something was wrong crept up but she forced her legs to keep moving. 

The simple act of doing that started to become difficult however. She was used to her panties riding up in in her slit with constant cartwheels and jumps etc and it was terribly awkward to pull back into place, as she did repeatedly now, feeling even hotter and stickier with the friction from that action, but this wetness took that problem to a new level. At least she was alone now so no angst about whether it was more awkward to fiddle with her pussy to fix the problem or hope no one noticed, lots more cold showers for the boys caused by her penchant for tight clothing. 

The stuff oozing from her privates caused her panties to rub and stick like they never had before in general. But the rubbing made the nice warmth warmer, it felt cosy and happy, somehow making those close moments that made her feel tingly replay in sharper focus with every few steps. It was sending these same tingles up to her breasts if she took heavy steps and sending more exciting memories, she was remembering things in ways they hadn't happened, where there was extra physical contact with certain places. 

Suddenly she noticed a tree in her view, a very close tree she said to herself, a moment before bumping into it. Realising that she had been stamping along the path like a child with a big dumb grin, and that this was not ideal for a search and observe mission. 

These feelings were addicting but the brain fog had to go, despite it making those pressing duties and worries seem far away. She had to get rid of the wetness that was making this worse at least, if not identify the cause and get rid of it entirely. This couldn't be darkness she declared again. No anger or hate, just the happiness of her heart fighting the darkness, funny sensations down there were simply a side effect. Trying against hope to give an innocent explanation for her sopping pussy and hardening clit. 

* * *

A tree some ways from the road had to serve as privacy. Aqua sat in the shade of it, hoping to cool her body and brain. The physical contact of the ground and the waving grass rubbing her crotch was much the same as the walking that had left her feeling hot, drippy and so good, it felt wrong in some manner though and she seemed trapped with it. 

She looked around carefully to make sure no one was looking, then lowered her shorts and panties. Being hit with a sharper version of these feelings when they came unstuck from her cunny with a faint damp noise. She almost unconsciously spread her legs and shook her hips when her clothing was round her ankles. 

'I don't know what that was' she distantly said to herself. The cool air wasn't helping as she assumed it would, in fact it was tickling at that place and making matters worse with her heightened sense of touch. 

She leaned forwards, deciding to try looking instead. The dark lines were still present, shifting around slightly and her addled brain didn't notice how it had crept down to caress her glistening pussy that seemed to have swollen, and the body part almost seemed to be red with excitement. She shuffled along the tree a bit out of an automatic shame reaction but this was out of sight of the road and there was no difference, no one to interrupt her still innocent study. 

Glimmers of understanding sex began to form, she asked herself if the boys would have the same reaction to seeing her thing as she had when seeing a boy's thing, and how physical contact with a boy would feel versus her sticky panties. She realised this was simply making her hotter, her slit was positively drooling now and she could feel the heat from it on her face, there was another spot where she felt the heat pooling too, her undiscovered clit that was buzzing with arousal. She didn't even know what she was looking for so resigned herself to simply clean it and do her best to carry on. She grabbed one of the floofy bits of material that hung from her sides and made a wipe motion down the middle of her sex. 

Her whole hand pressing on her aroused pussy was a whole new sensation, the pleasure caused her body to tense up and her hips hump her hand all on their own. Every worry, every concept except cocks and her cunt were blown away for a moment while a low moan escaped her lips. 

She was frozen for a little while afterwards and then became re-aware of herself, with the material on her pussy lips, which had already gotten quite wet. Out of some pretence of still trying to clean and wanting this hole to send more of whatever that had been to her brain, she started rubbing up and down, filling the field with lewd squelching sounds. 

Aqua's innocent, light obsessed mind tried again to rationalise her rapid degeneration, of course friendship was this wonderful, of course these feelings were her battling the darkness. Why everyone didn't do this to battle their inner darkness was the real question, she'd have to tell the others about it and maybe they could do it together. Another wave of images came, of warm bodies to do this to instead of her hand, that produced more moaning. 

Surely this was more fun, plus everyone would be too busy being blissed out and drippy to even dabble in bad stuff. Her big dumb grin was back with eyes half-lidded, and she giggled as the dark started reorienting her whole worldview. 

Her nectar was flowing like a river and her inner thighs glistened too, her pussy sucked at her hand trying to draw it in deeper, she didn't mind though as this let her know rubbing deeper inside her slit felt better than the surface. Her nipples were hardening rubbing at the fabric and there was a sheen of sweat developing over her body, which was bucking against her bare skin instead of the discarded fabric. 

Her clit was achingly erect beneath its hood, Aqua was only aware of the many good feelings coming from it but the emblem could see this was the nub of her sexual desires. Creeping close to her weak point it began pumping its energy into her little erection. 

Aqua was dimly aware that the pleasure was building and if had been in a thoughtful mood would have wondered 'building to what'. But right now, she didn't care if her breathing became so short she couldn't breathe or she ran out of deliciously sweet and slippery bodily fluids that made it easier to fap, she just moved her hand and thrusted harder, hoping to see if there were limits to how amazing it was possible for this to get and reach them. 

That spot where heat had been pooling started to feel even better with her clit beginning to swell unnaturally, starting to come free of its hood, she just knew rubbing whatever was there would yield further mind melting joy. So, keeping one hand schliking her pussy and moving the other that was playing with a nipple, she rubbed her mini hardon and grunted at the new, intense pleasure. 

She really couldn't seem to catch her breath now but couldn't find it in herself to care, pleasing and obeying her horny side was the only thing that mattered, and all it said was to rub harder. Thoughts of light and warding off darkness were lingering far in the background and fading fast. 

There was a sense of being underwater and that herself was drowning in all this stuff, watching her body twitch and grind with no input from her reasonable side, as if a different Aqua had taken over. Chest heaving and making little squeals of horniness, half covered in her thick precum and experiencing joys she had never imagined, a thought that she really didn't want came, if this was darkness then it's unlikely, she would beat it. 

The tattoo rewarded her acceptance with a greater swell of mind and body mutating darkness. The sensation of growth as her clit surged to an inch long and came free was still another new sensation that left Aqua with her tongue lolling out and a sense of complete rightness that buried her moment of reflection. If she accepted it, she would endlessly cum with this new slutty body that was being made for her and would adore the corrupting pleasure of having a dick. 

Unaware, her fingers wrapped around her glistening, faintly pulsing erection and jacked up and down, finally bringing her to a massive squirting orgasm. Her whole body tensed up, making wild animalistic noises and squirting like a fountain to ruin her panties, Aqua didn't see the effects of her first orgasm. Black lines crept up the base of her clit, adding girth and another inch and her stomach was becoming a squirming black mass. 

The convulsions subsided to shakes until eventually, limp and spent she collapsed. Her arousal rapidly receding surprised the emblem, with its source of energy cut off it slipped back into dormancy. 

* * *

Some time passed and her awareness came back. Sweaty, still panting but feeling more normal, with the pleasant glow but not that hungry, horny feeling, she had gone back to only a fluttering and warmth in her tummy. 

With her thinking faculties back, she wondered again what that was. Master Eraqus had told her many times that destroying the dark was a great feeling, but a large sceptical part of her doubted that it was meant to be anything like that. 

She gingerly picked up the floofy thing again, noticed it was soaked and picked up the other one. It turned out to be fine however, no stab of pleasure to the brain, whatever it was had made her act really weird but her mood had been improved and it was gone now. 

Wishing to work quickly and unfamiliarity with her own body kept her from seeing the changes that had happened, her calmed but still swollen mound and clit-dick, along with her top hiding the darkness blossoming down her front. 

She cleaned her special place quickly, did her thighs and started to get dressed, discarding the ruined panties and wishing to do the same with the shorts but forced to do her best to dry them. There was nowhere to wash to get rid of the smell of sex that clung to her but the smell of that juice left her totally blissy, so could be that everyone else would enjoy it too she reasoned. 

Not understanding the damage that had already been done to her sense of shame, right and wrong, she got back on the road to attend to her duties and ward off the possible future or possible current attack from the dark. 

* * *

She wandered for a time and made no progress but just wandering seemed like an improvement, gradually though the fluttering sensation became stronger then became a warmth and the lusty images returned, the darkness was finding its strength. Stopping under the shade of a tree by the road desperately trying to out-think this, was she getting wet? it was difficult to tell, she had squirted so hard over her shorts. 

Then came the sound of a branch breaking above her, she looked up just in time to see an approaching white pantie'd crotch. Snow White landed on Aqua's face, knocking the confused, drained master flat. 

Aqua lay prone for a while, her reasonable self that might want to get up was already being driven away by the chubby mound pressed against her mouth. This other girl's panties clung to her from a sweat she had worked up by climbing, letting Aqua see all the contours of this puffier version of her own naughty place. The warmth of plump soft thighs on either side and the exciting, familiar scent of pussy was making Aqua's head swim. She couldn't help but think of her own heat in this heady air, think of whether this other girl would get horny if her slit was rubbed. 

Snow White leaned forward, inadvertently pressing her covered slit harder on Aqua's mouth and nose, forcing her to take in a deep breath of damp pussy. She swore she felt it travelling down to her core and radiating out to her crotch, making her excited down there. She squeaked, her hands balled into fists and hips started squirming. This was bad, she knew at this rate things would all repeat but couldn't find the will to move within her darkening heart. 

The princess was looking through her legs at Aqua, who was oblivious to the eyes on her, and laughed at what she thought was a cute predicament. Finally, this made Aqua look up and spurred her on to try to speak but she couldn't form any words with a mouthful of chubby pussy, without even wanting to she tasted this over-developed younger girl's most intimate place. It was a sweet, innocent taste that caused her to rub her own thighs together, her hardening clit-dick telling her to shove her tongue into the folds and drink. 

Snow White got to her feet, not sure whether this blue haired girl was crying or having some sort of fit, but knowing her movements tickled between her legs in a funny way. Seeing her face, it was clear she wasn't sobbing or having a medical emergency but there was something off. She mistook the horniness Aqua was trying to deal with for upset and continued to apologise, at first cheerfully but then profusely as Aqua didn't respond. 

Growing more concerned, Snow White placed a hand on Aqua's shoulder and said 'Can you hear me? I hope I didn't hurt you badly' waving her hand in Aqua's face too for good measure, which got her attention. Normal Aqua tried to surface again after being pushed under by drinking cunny but just looked hungrily at this other girl, noticing how her dress was torn in places due to ''hiding from monsters'' up a tree. Unversed? it didn't matter at the moment. 

The way her milky curves bulged out in rips and tears was so teasing, a glimpse of a perky boob or soft midsection here and there oozing out. It brought out an urge to rip the younger girl's clothes herself, it made her crotch burn all moist and her little erection started to push against her clothes. She was rubbing her thighs together continuously, still self-aware enough to not rub herself openly. The darkness wasn't just sending good feelings to her brain anymore, images were forming, she was flooding with urges to do things beyond touch herself. To rub and grind and cum all over this sexy piece of meat in front of her. 

Snow White thought and thought about how to make it up, this armoured person was obviously upset with her flushed face and odd, twitchy demeanour, she also smelled weird but it was unfair to hold that against someone. Then the most obvious idea struck her 'You can do the same to me, we'll be even then'. 

The dark lines writhed at this idea and were spreading again, darkening her skin and giving her a shot of arousal that made her walls clench around an imaginary cock, as encouragement to be open to such suggestions. Tendrils were creeping further up her clit-dick and she shuffled at the unfamiliar sense of her hardness pressed against her belly by her clothes. Ideas of wrongness and embarrassment at the situation were being rapidly chipped away, maybe it was okay to cum and think about sex? maybe to do it all the time... There didn't seem to be anything she could do to stop it, so letting it melt away all her negative emotions seemed like the next best thing. This princess was bound to enjoy it too, why would anyone not? It was so difficult to think with her head instead of her dick when it was throbbing over some bitch begging Aqua to fuck her face. 

Snow White was also proactive and pulled the barely resisting Aqua up on unsteady legs then lay down with a smile saying 'Okay, do it'. Seeing someone lay on the ground, wiggling and still asking for this overcame her doubts. 

It's two girls so it could be that it's not lewd, she tried to reassure herself, the little she knew about these matters telling her it happened between boys and girls. Filling even fuller with urges, she eventually planted her crotch firmly on the girl's face which sent an addictive thrill through her. 

At first Aqua just sat basking in the sensation, Whatshername's breath and the warmth of her face could be strongly felt on her pussy through the soaked shorts, and strangely she loved the sense of power. Closing her legs tighter to enhance the sense of power, she got surprised anew that mixed in with embarrassment at another person having Aqua's cum on their face was a sense of claiming her as Aqua's own that made her pussy spasm. The darkness carried on darkening the young master's sexual desires. 

Aqua stopped being content with sitting and started grinding lightly, holding herself back out of a fraction of trying to stay respectable. The long and hard something in the front of her shorts, her darkening 4-inch cock, spasmed and continued swelling. 

'I'm just getting this out of my system, I'll go back to normal soon' Aqua whispered to herself, but the thought that this wasn't light and something was wrong was impossible to ignore now. Wondering if she was going to stop since this might well be darkness, she had a moment of fear when she looked within her heart and found the answer was no, usually so conscientious but with her mind so clouded now it was tough to remember why grinding on some slut's face all day was meant to be bad. 

Show White was laughing good-naturedly, believing it was a joke but became quiet noticing the urgency in Aqua's movements. The warm drippy atmosphere wasn't that bad, it just made her feel confused. Something was oozing through the oddly bulging crotch of this older girl's (?) clothes and her pumping caused it to get in her mouth, but it was a sweet smell and taste and she wanted to be agreeable so kept quiet. 

Aqua shifted herself to rub her dick up and down on the other girl through her shorts. Her slim form jiggling with what little curves she had on her mutating body, the emblem setting its sight on her tits and ass hoping to change the little part. She clasped her thighs harder around Snow White's and kept on filling the glen with lewd squelching, her cunt and cock had blown away doubt in and fear again, replacing it with thoughts of her sex. Let Keyblade Master Aqua drown in bliss while rapist slut Aqua took over with those dark impulses, surely, she could worry about it a little later on though, for now the future didn't scare her at all and her big dumb grin was back. 

Snow White was a very passive person but started to struggle and try to get up, scared by this heady atmosphere that was leaving her feeling funny, but Aqua locked her legs around her head to prevent escape. This too was fine, it was probably fine, she squelched harder on the princess's mouth to drown out protests that might break this illusion and was rewarded with a stab of ecstasy by the emblem for her rapey actions. 

Even the air was making her horny, the way it filled her chest with her wracked sobbing breaths helped the dark with its next goal. The infection of her pale flesh was speeding up, the tendrils had finished creeping up her clit, turning it fully dark and moved new tendrils up from her toned stomach to her breasts while she kept on drenching this other person in thick milky pre-cum. 

Aqua shifted to making long slow strokes to pleasure both her length and her slit as well as tweaking her nipples, she had registered the existence of her dick but only as a stroke stick and didn't find it strange. Her orgasm had been building for some time and such stimulation sent her over the edge to another squirting orgasm. 

She jerked up and down desperately, trying to milk her orgasm, ejaculating felt so amazing. Her cock was pulsing and twitching like crazy, adding another inch in length and becoming much girthier. The seams on the front of her shorts started to creak and pop in places, showing little glimpses of her large and growing organ. 

'It feels too good, I don't think I can stop' she managed to groan out, to herself or anyone who was listening. Snow White couldn't hear her, between the dizzying heat, lack of air from sexual aggression and now nearly drowning from Aqua squirting so hard from her cunt she was losing focus. 

The emblem was prepared this time and conserved itself during the sudden loss of the darkness generated to keep up its assault on Aqua's light. Guilt from her former self bubbled up slightly when she came down from her high, she was certain she didn't want this though and her dark side was guiding her. No more of that prudish bitch normal Aqua, that no longer appealed, from now on there would solely be horny feelings that would make her body and heart warp and mutate further. 

She wanted to get back into it as quickly as possible so ripped off the crotch of her shorts, to rub herself directly on the girl's mouth and not question whether she was stronger than before, not noticing the mark piling muscle onto her body and creeping in every direction. The pangs of guilt were already gone, it was still fine, it felt good therefore it was good. 

Freeing her cock that had nearly ripped itself out anyway gave her a proper look at it for the first time, completely black and with a different shape since her last orgasm, transforming even further into a cock with a head and veins. Grasping her half hard dick only reinforced how right all this was, she jerked up and down slowly wanting to delay her orgasm and revel in these feelings, also remembering the danger of losing this state. 

The smell and heat had become overpowering with her 6 inches completely exposed and it had the same effect on Aqua as it had on the princess, sending her mind further and faster along these roads, in fact this was extra familiar and easy to get into every time. She leaned forwards to drink it, jerking herself with two hands while her cock's swelling reached out to her too, it twitched so much it was like it had a mind of its own. She realised that it wouldn't interfere with things if this mind melting pleasure turned her permanently stupid, all that her newly controlling sex organs needed to make her feel good was friction and movement, and her body could produce that on auto-pilot. 

The front of her top too was getting tight thanks to the tendrils creeping up her belly to her boobs, and she was beginning to realise the emblem was shifting and changing her body specifically to make it easier to get into this state. Her breasts swelling and nipples rubbing against her too tight bra felt good but she knew releasing them promised more, past caring about her realisation. She summoned her Keyblade, which oddly tingled in her hand, to cut the crossed straps and top which suddenly struggled to cover her. Appreciating her torso which was a squirming black mass and spreading, still with a raised design in the spot she had originally received this, that she now realised looked like her cock. 

'Please give me bigger boobs, keep going' she said, pulling hard on her nipples and stroking her length on the girl's face, the lines continuing to spread out across her breasts. Wonderful knowledge was being poured into her, knowledge that big boobs were important for her new mission and would make it easier to get fucked, her heaving glistening chest felt so good. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to at this point, so it didn't matter if she was giving into darkness. 

A clear vision formed in her head, something that she just knew originated from her other self. She drew herself up on to hands and knees, taking a moment to appreciate how fucked silly Snow White's sodden, makeup smeared face looked, quite like Aqua's own, and then flipped her roughly on to her front. She turned her Keyblade and started cutting off Snow White's dress, her cock pulsed as the milky breasts and curves came free, she grabbed at them roughly with her free hand. During this Snow White groggily tried to get up but was stopped short. 

'Don't' Aqua whispered, and pressed her Keyblade against soft skin threateningly, which was heating up in her hand. The shadow of a shadow of willpower that Snow White had was broken, she had noticed this person's mutated body and sensed on a primal level the things she intended to do with her monster cock, but equally realised there was no stopping it. She went limp on the ground with her dress in tatters giving little shakes of fear, Aqua grasped her hips from behind and easily lifted her so that the slightly swollen pink slit was in front of her 7-inch penis. 

She brushed the tip of her cock up against the hairless pussy for just a second before shoving herself in, sinking in an inch and making Snow White whimper with pain and pleasure. Her cunny was quite wet from being smothered in Aqua's darkness and her intense sexual experience, awakening things she couldn't understand with her innocent, overheated head. Aqua was panting like an animal, her face a mask of lust that reflected her heart, this hole was too much not only it's increasing wetness but also so tight and spasming, the poor princess's body was trying to force her out but was milking her. 

Aqua willed herself back from cumming immediately and gave the other girl a firm slap on the ass to stop some restlessness. She took another moment to calm down and started making short sharp thrusts to force herself deeper, her dark side was telling her to mould this pussy to the shape of her cock and she was happy to obey. The thought of a fellow creature of light, which she'd been pressured her whole life to protect and treat with empathy, ceasing to even a person and becoming the fuck hole of a darkness addicted slut was so hot it nearly made her cum again. She had to last, her other self or possibly herself, it was getting confusing, knowing that the longer she did the bigger this amazing, evil thing would swell and the lewder her heart would become. 

Her thrusts became deeper, more fluid and pleasingly she drove that dopey face into the ground every time her hips slapped the bitch's ass. But Snow White didn't care, she was too wrapped up in the experience of getting filled and stretched this thing rubbing against her sopping walls, there was something building down there and her pussy lips tingled whenever Aqua's crotch brutally slapped down. 

Her passive nature was getting warped second-hand by the emblem, enjoyment of being dominated and used was seeping into her, she involuntarily bucked against Aqua when the other girl bent low to rub her chest on Snow White's back and hump into her. Aqua's big darkening tits jiggled sweatily along Snow White's back with every movement, sending orgasmic sparks to her brain. The lines were beginning to creep around to her back to give her a nice curvy ass. 

Moans and sounds of sex from both filled the glen, Snow White was taking a quick journey through the same fluttering and heat to a shamefully nearing orgasm, Aqua was close too but had lasted long enough for plenty of dark to take hold. She had decided the anxiety in her heart had been due to resisting her cock, and its beautiful plan to just want to keep cumming forever. The most important changes to her body were unseen but enjoyed by the two, inside Snow White her dick was adding inches quickly and had become nearly as thick as her wrist, and there was something else though, a pressure building at its base unlike her previous orgasms. 

Still mindlessly rutting and with Snow White writhing like a bitch in heat under her, Aqua's orgasm hit and she experienced cum squirting from her cock for the first time, on and on her orgasm seemed to go in waves, it wouldn't stop spurting ropes of cum. Within she knew this was her light squirting from the end of her cock and wished it would never stop, she was humping even harder trying wildly to keep ejaculating. Not just because it was so much better than squirting with her cunt, but because expelling all of normal Aqua's light out the end of her pulsing cockhead was all that mattered anymore, getting rid of anything that would stop dark sexuality completely swallowing her. Every spasm of her orgasm, helped by Snow White's cunt spasming, gushing with the force of her own orgasm, deepened the stain on her heart that would never go away now. 

Across her body the lines had solidified into a shape like a backless skin-tight dress that complimented her muscular body, curving ass, big tits and cock. In the moments that she was dimly appreciating this and her orgasm was at its lowest her Keyblade came alive, forcing itself into her hand from where it had been thrown aside and blazing in her hand with a blinding light. Long minutes passed but against Aqua's will her new frame of mind subsided, guilt hit her and her own voice telling her she was falling. The battle in her heart was so overwhelming she ran away ashamed and sobbing with her Keyblade still burning, but the emblem and her cock were still fighting hard to control her. 


End file.
